Red Eyes Pink Eyes
by DemOddCartoonTheories
Summary: Bubblegum, a poor street girl in the war ridden Candy Kingdom want to end all the wars Everybody that she knows says she looks exactly like the Bubblegum Princess. She's not quite right in the head though. After her house is destroyed by the army, she decided to take things into her own hands. Warnings inside, T for... you'll see in the warnings. Cover by Sui-Sui on deviantART.
1. No One Would Find Her

**A/N: Hey everybody, this is the female half of DemOddCartoonTheories, coming to you with one of the more demented dark theories I've come up with.**

**Uh, in the summary I said I'd put warnings inside so, yeah. They are: Dark humor, death (and actually a lot of it), my strange dark headcannons (a little more dark than Adventure Time is) (make that a lot more dark), as close as you can get to blood when you're made out of bubblegum, war, extreme OOC Princess Bubblegum, and again, death.**

**Well, that was a lot. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Adventure Time, nor will I ever. Neither do I own any franchise or propaganda referenced in this fic, even if you've never heard of it before, I don't own it.**

I sat down on the bed and stared into the mirror. My grimy skin had small blotches of the sticky pink liquid that was also leaking over the floor from the body. I leaned down and plucked the tiara from her pink sticky hair and placed it in my own. I was surprised she wore it to sleep.

I deranged smile spread across my face and I started giggling, and my face started twitching. The princess of the war country was no more, so no more war, right? I'd make it so.

I grabbed the knife out of her chest and watched the pink goo drop off of it. The equivalent of blood for people made from candy.

I grabbed a chunk of her hair and ran my knife through it. I placed it into short grimy hair and squeezed it it. It acted like hair extensions, just with an extremely clear line where the hair was replaced, as my hair was several shades darker from dirt. I would need to shower this night, but I quickly finished cutting off the princess's hair and placing it into my own, finishing off the bottom with a pair of scissors on the vanity.

Would they notice the darker color of my eyes? Mine were a striking red, as opposed to hers, being the bright innocent pink. I turned to the body of the girl on the floor and pulled one of the sheets from the bed. I rolled her up into it, laughing to myself and pushed her under the bed, behind many heavy boxes. No one would find her there.

I straitened up and sighed.

My life as the Bubblegum Princess had just begun.


	2. Listen

**A/N: Well, hi, anyone that's still reading.**

**This chapter is at the beginning of it all, as the previous chapter was way after the beginning. Yay! Teaser trailers!**

**And, yes, this is just a seriously screwed up theory on why Princess Bubblegum isn't Bubblegum Princess.**

**But anyway, this is before the last chapter. Again, if you have any questions, review or PM me.**

I laid myself out on the sidewalk outside of the tavern. I was hungry and exhausted past belief. I saw others walk slowly across the streets, a few from gangs. My father was part of one, but it didn't bring in enough money to support us. The Bananas took all of our money anyway.

My head lolled to one side and I looked to the other side walk and saw a girl that looked as old as me searching through the dirt on the street. Once it was paved with candy, but everyone had smashed it up by now. People were slowly eating the houses too, but most owners scared away the hungry people with weapons.

The girl collapsed into the street and I sighed, she would be dead soon, just like the rest of us.

I sat up from the ground and felt my head spin before standing up.

As I walked, I watched a few children cower in fear, mistaking me for someone we all knew too well. Their parents reassured them I wasn't the princess. That retched war girl.. the Bubblegum Princess. I even _thought_ her name in a snide tone.

Apparently, I looked near exactly like her. I'd never quite seen her myself, so I couldn't say I actually did look like her. Even our skin tones were exact, which I found weird. The only difference was my hair was short and my eyes were red.

"Bubblegum!" I heard my mother say urgently and I felt her soft squishy hand pull me inside the door. I looked at her and she simply clapped her soft hand over my face. It didn't actually make the clap noise, as she was made from pink spun sugar. "The soldiers are taking money again..." She whispered and I saw them marching down the street. We ducked under the window sill and heard them speaking to the woman across the street that ran the infirmary.

"I have no money, soldiers. I run a hospital, not a bar! You are supposed to pay me when I have nothing to cure my patients with!" Her squeaky voice ran through the silent streets. Everyone ran in hope not to pay the taxes that were taken from us.

"Ma'am. You are to pay." One of the Bananas said.

"You take all the money from these people! Can't you see the ill children walking these streets? They should come to me but there is no money to pay to the hospital! Can't you see what you're doing is wro-" Her words were cut off with a sickening crunch and splat. I shuddered and peeked around the door. The woman, short and plump was in the wagon behind the soldiers, dead.

I got back behind the wall before they could see me and when they moved along, I sighed in relief.

It was maybe ten minutes before my mother stood from her crouching position. She peeked around the corner and nodded to me. I stood and already saw children ripping apart the hospital and gnawing on the pieces of walls.

I sighed in depression and sadness on what this kingdom has turned into. I saw the troops head out every day, never to come back. I can't remember if the goblins were fighting us or someone else.

Wasn't all this because of the Mushroom War? There had to be something that started this. I didn't understand why this kept going on if we were all victims. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw a day without soldiers.

I jumped when I heard a rumbling noise and turned to see one of the hospital walls break down already.

_Great, _I thought,_ our town is just falling apart._

Even the wall to separate us from the rest of the Candy Kingdom was starting to crumble. I slumped down on the sidewalk and stared at the bartender for Candy Tavern walk to look at the hospital, and the clumps of fluff and goo on the ground, where the doctor woman stood before she was taken away.

He looked to the ground in sadness and turned back to the bar. I guessed they had something going on, or he wouldn't have been so downtrodden. Okay, everyone in these back alleys were depressed when someone was taken.

Every once in a while, someone would get an "invitation" to talk with the princess. Never seen again. They were always the ones that couldn't pay the taxes, but were respectful to the guards. And when I say respectful, I mean, falling to their knees begging for mercy. I vowed to myself that I would never stoop to that level of self pity.

I would stand up and be brave. The shame is that brave was a word that didn't exist here.

* * *

"Where's Dad?" I asked, somewhat irritated. My mother and I were simply sitting at the table, waiting for my father to come back.

"He's getting food." She said and looked at her plate. It would be filled with scraps from the dumpsters across the wall, nothing more. My eyes rose from my own empty plate to to the door with a chair sitting under the doorknob.

Gangs were rampant, and my mother wouldn't be able to help herself if she was hurt. Dad had entrusted me in keeping her safe. He was part of a gang too, but being tough only went so far. You can't stop your son getting killed and your wife getting raped just by having a reputation.

When he's gone at night, my job is to hold up the fort and protect my mother. Most people don't bother us, just a few times I've had to endanger myself, and it was because of Banana Soldiers anyway.

A loud clunk came from the window, or should I say, hole in the wall where there used to be a window. Both me and my mother rose from our seats and stared. When my father's chipped face peeked through the hole, I rushed over and pulled him through.

"Bubblegum!" He said and hugged me. "Cotton Candy, please join us." He said, beckoning my mother. I squirmed out of their tight hug and pulled the bag off his back. I tossed it on the table and opened it.

I pulled out the various half eaten and rotten candy, also pulling out what used to be a sandwich or two. My parents sat down after they continued to greet each other. I sat across from both and slowly ate my food, trying to still keep the manners my parents taught me before our lives went downhill.

"Bubblegum," I looked up at my father as he spoke. "Did you see the Nurse get taken today?" He asked as he stared at my hunched figure.

"No." He sighed in relief. "I heard it." His body tensed back up again. He always wanted to protect me from the death on the streets. Ironic, really, as he gave me a hunting knife to kill anyone who hurt my mother. Sometimes I thought of him as a very vain man. I couldn't help but to look at my plate again, purposefully disrespecting him.

"Bubblegum, you know I don't want you to witness that." He said, and I felt a shot of anger pump into my veins. "You're too young for these horrible things. Your mother and I both agree that you should hide in the back." I licked my plate clean and continued to look down. I could feel myself getting more and more angry by the second. "Please, listen. Can you just keep yourself safe from these thing-"

"NO!" I nearly shouted as I stood up. "You listen to me for once!" I saw him shut his mouth in surprise. "I'm not a child! I've seen people literally die on the road and their corpses rot there for weeks! You can't shelter me forever! You're going to die someday, and if your sheltering actually worked, I'd die too!"

"Listen here, young lady-"

"Dad, shut up! I'm not going to listen!" I yelled. "Stop treating me like I know nothing!" I stood up the rest of the way and started to leave to room. I heard my father get up from the table as well.

"I'll treat you like you know something about this wold when you actually do. So stop acting like a little princess and come back here." He said in a stable tone. For some reason that struck a nerve and I turned around to look at him. Without a word, I pulled the knife off my belt, tossed it on the ground and pulled myself up the ladder to my room. When I was up, I pulled the ladder up with me and shut the trap door before my father could come after.

That knife was the only thing he gave me in my life, and if he was going to hate me, he could have it back.

I sighed and looked around the room. My bed was reduced to scraps by my own starved rampages. I pulled myself over the rug and onto the pile of fluff.

"One more day lived..." I muttered to myself. "I just hope there isn't another to come." I said before drifting away into a restless sleep.


	3. Invited

**A/N: *sigh* Not many readers, I guess. And to Spadekun, yes, this is Bubblegum, the female one. And also: yay! My writing has at least two people that like it.**

**So, let's move on with one of the worse stories I've written.**

Crust glued my eyes shut as I came to consciousness. I could tell it was morning from the warmth on my legs. It was from the sunlight streaming into my room through a hole in the low ceiling. I raised my hands to rub the disgusting crust from my eyelids. When I could open them at least halfway, I did so and looked to the trap door. A bottle of some candy liquid, my knife and a note were sitting by the trap door.

I slowly moved onto my knees and shifted over to the three things. I saw my father's signature on the note and immediately crumpled it up and threw it at the wall. I pulled the knife onto my belt before taking a sip of the red liquid. It was sweet and thick, and it made my head hurt. Even with the pain, I was a bit grateful for it.

My eyes wandered to the piece of paper on the wood. Guilt filled my body and my fingers stretched out to it. When I unfolded it, I sighed at the black markings. It was indeed my father's handwriting, so I reluctantly read it.

_Bubblegum, sweetie,_ I cringed already as I read on,_ your mother and I have been invited to the palace. We left a beg of food under the floorboards in the front room. It'll be enough for a few nights. Please try to keep out of trouble. -Your father, Bonbon._

I couldn't help but stare at the word "invited". My legs crossed under me and I sighed in frustration. I buried my emotions and bit my lip to try and distract myself.

No one came back... ever... but so many people had family that went like this, and they went on. Rumors said the people that go were to be slaves, but I knew that wasn't true. I saw slave carts full of civilians from whatever place they were attacking. Goblins and these strange fish-people were common, but candy people weren't in those carts. Never was that the case. I found it funny, that "everything was equal under the princess," when she stole from and killed the poor, and enslaved creatures that looked much like us.

Because equality is apparently hating everything and everyone even slightly different than you.

A sigh escaped me and and I stood, dizzy and tired. I would just continue living. Maybe freedom would suit me better. I would show him.. even if he was dead, or alive, or somewhere in between.

"What should I do today..?" I muttered to myself to try and get my mind off the note my father left. Without my mother to keep safe, I truly had nothing to do all day. I ran my hand through my dirty, sticky, short hair and opened up the door in the wood.

I dropped myself down and crouched on the floor. My legs carried me to the door and I peeked around it. It was about noon, and I could see kids tossing rocks around the sidewalk. No soldiers. Good.

I stepped out into the sun and blinked hard. It didn't hurt, I just forgot about it. I took a drink from the bottle and continued walking aimlessly. Before long, I was at the tavern, scaring quite a few kids. The girl from yesterday was still face down on the sidewalk, most likely dead. I didn't see her breathing, so I assumed that. I did wonder why the Bananas didn't pick her off the ground. Maybe she was still alive then.

I turned into the door to the tavern and walked through the mostly empty building. Some gangs were standing in corners, talking in hushed voices. I walked to the counter with a fake smile and the bartender just stared at me.

"Kid, what's wrong." He knew my name, but he didn't use it, as I was one of his regulars, and they always have nicknames, apparently.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked and he simply stared at me, his hat thing on top of his head slowly tilting off center. He fixed it and kept looking at me skeptically.

"No one smiles around here. Especially not you. I know when something is wrong, kid." He said while crying off a glass. I dropped the smile and looked at him with sad and angry eyes. "Now tell me what happened." He ordered. I continually avoided his eyes until he hit me with the dirty washcloth in the face.  
"Parents."  
"_Really._ I had _no_ idea." He said sarcastically. I stared at him with a disgruntled face. "What about 'em?"

"Gone." It was all I could grunt out to the counter. I felt his hand smack me gently.

"Kid, I need to know more." He muttered and leaned on the counter across from me. He sounded concerned for once. First time I heard him speak with emotion, actually. I dug around in my pocket in my shirt and found the crumpled up ball of paper. I pushed it at his face and crossed my arms after he grabbed it and started to read. It was a few seconds before he put the paper down on the counter. "Kid... I'm sorry. My wife got invited a while ago, if that makes it better."

"Kinda..." I muttered and crossed my legs on the bar stool.

"Tell you what, I'll get you something to drink, on the house." He said, trying to cheer me up. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He knew I didn't drink that fermented candy stuff he made and sold. "Fine. I won't try to help."

"Food would be nice."

"Bubs, even _I'm_ short on that." He muttered. I smiled a bit at the nickname, however annoying it was. There was a silence between us for a while before he spoke again. "I got you to smile." I could practically hear the smile on his face.

"You called me 'Bubs'. That is possibly one of the worst nicknames I've heard." I chuckles, almost forgetting my parents and their absence. As soon as I forgot though, it flooded my head again and the frown formed on my face yet again. I heard the bartender sigh in frustration.

"Kid, you'll never get over it if you keep moping."

"It happened this morning!"  
"Fair enough." He grumbled and went back to his cleaning. "I won't bug you." I nodded and put my head down on the counter.

After what felt like hours, I felt a hand on my back. A shiver went up my spine and my eyes jumped open. I saw a few people laughing next to the bar and turned my head. A man made of dark striped sugar was standing behind me.

"Well, it looks like you've been sitting here all day, girly." He said with a grin. I was thoroughly disturbed by his grin and my fingers wandered to my own belt to grab my knife. "And you seem pretty down, to boot. How about we cheer you up?"

"No." I said stoically, staring at him, unimpressed. I saw his eyebrows shoot up. This type of stuff was common in these parts of town. I'm pretty sure this is what happened to my mother. My mother...

"Why not?" He asked with a cocky grin, snapping me out of my depressed daze. I shuddered when his hand went lower and quickly drew out my knife, holding it close to his torso. "Oh, looks like someone has a temper."

"Leave me alone." I said with a stern voice. He reached to grab my arm, but I simply pressed the knife closer to him, puncturing his clothing. "I said to leave me be. Now do so." My voice was high, but it had a sort of command to it. I internally smiled when he scoffed and walked away. He said something about me not being good enough to his buddies and I chuckled.

More time passed, and I didn't want to stand to walk home. My legs barely supported me as I got off the chair and slowly walked home.

On my way there, I watched kids play with smiles and laughter. I missed those days before my mind was tainted and ruined. Of course, many were scared and people had to calm them, saying that I really wasn't the princess and all of them immediately calmed.

I frowned as I approached my house and heard voices from inside. The door was loosely hanging open and I heard soft voices from inside. I swallowed hard and drew my knife as I approached the door. My foot slammed against it and I stared into the front room.

"Bubblegum!" I heard someone shriek my name and felt someone pounce on me. I nearly stabbed them until I saw who it was.

"Mom. You're supposed to be dead. Why are you back at the house?" I said, dumbfounded. Confused would also work in this situation.

"No! She asked if we wanted to live on the other side of the wall!" My mother nuzzled her face into my shoulder.

"And you didn't do this, because?" I was still skeptical that this wasn't actually my mother, and far to shocked to get emotional.

"We have a daughter!" My father said from next to me.

"I... I don't want to think right now." I muttered and peeled my mother off me.

It was a long time of me being confused and my parents explaining for me to understand what had happened. Apparently the princess herself wanted them out of the streets and to live and work in the palace. They came back because they couldn't leave me. I was still too shocked to be emotional, as we ate at the table.

After a while, I simply put my head down and listened to them talk. It was late at night and my brain worked too hard in those last hours. I sighed and relaxed for a bit, listening to my parents voices. This is until there was a loud bang at the door. I was ripped from my chair, heard a loud creak, was thrown into a hole, and a bang resounded in my head for a long time.

I opened my eyes finally to see that I was in complete darkness. It was under the floorboards. My eyes widened in terror as I heard voices. They were low and all alike. Banana Guards...

"Ma'am. We need your taxes from the last 8 months." I heard one say and my heart skipped a beat.

"W-we don't have any money..." She stuttered out. She would always stutter in situations like this.

"Ma'am. Give us the money. Or we will be forced to hurt you."  
"We don't have anything!" It was my father that time.

"That's what everyone says."  
"Maybe because you take it all!"

I jumped when I heard the sound of something light hitting the floor. I wanted to peek through the floorboards, but I was a bit scared.

"You evil-!" Another thud on the wooden floor. My eyes were wide as dinner plates when I heard the laughing of the soldiers. I heard their footsteps leave the house and waited in silence. I didn't hear anything above me, nor anywhere in the house.

After many minutes, I peeked above the floorboards. When I didn't see anything, I lifted them and pulled myself up. I looked around to see the carnage.

My heart stopped when I looked at the area near the door. Fragments of my father were laying everywhere, like he shattered, as well as random pieces of fluff.

I moved over to the place on the floor, staring at it.

She did this.

That Princess.

That horrid one.

I heard a small chuckle leave my mouth, slowly escalating to a loud cackle, making me sound crazy. I quieted myself to a small giggle as I stood up.

She would pay for this.


	4. Princess Named Bubblegum

**A/N: Yay! Fans!**

**Well, I wasn't writing because I got extremely sick and vomiting and couldn't stand and all that deal. And, being lazy for a few more hours after that makes you not want to write.**

**But I'm mostly better now! Yay!**

**Well, let's continue with the story.**

I turned my back to the scattered remnants of what used to be my parents and giggled a bit. I didn't know what was so funny, but I couldn't stop the crazed laughter coming from my lungs. I moved to my parents room and dug around in her closet. If I were to go into that half of town unnoticed, I would have to be without my rags and bare feet.

Soon, I had found a dress and shoes that were incredibly uncomfortable, but they fit and looked like what those freaks wore past the wall. I pulled on a long coat and pushed my knife into my belt.

I took a few wobbly steps out of my door before almost breaking my ankle in those shoes, but they were the only ones I saw women wear past the wall. Also, they could serve as a weapon if I really needed it. I guess I could jab someone's eye with it. A laugh escaped my mouth as I got used to the abnormally tall heels and walked down the sidewalk.

The streets weren't dark like they should be at night. Fires from different kingdoms and villages illuminated the sky. Smoke still drifted through the streets and I couched quietly. During these nights everyone was on edge. I could hear soldiers marching somewhere not too far. I bit back a shout as my foot got caught in a crack in the street and my ankle twisted uncomfortably. I fought my limp and walked quickly over the uneven sidewalk, passing the tavern.

Maybe the bartender had seen me, but I didn't think he knew who it was.

After the walk past the tavern, my stride gained something. Pride? Purpose? Ah. It was strength. I wasn't very old, but I had lived for many years. Candy people aged strangely, if you were made out of the sugar or candy like my family, two or three years only showed as one year on our bodies. As well as my apparent young age, I wasn't large either. Being so malnourished for most of my life had put that into me.

The wall approached. I quickly walked through one of the holes in the candy and set foot on the fresh candy grass of someone's yard. It was squishy. I was tempted to sit there a bit and eat the grass, but walked fast, ignoring my hunger.

The streets were silent, as everyone was asleep at this time. I almost broke into a run as I walked, I was so anxious to get to that castle.

After what felt like hours of walking, I reached the wall of that castle. It wasn't hard to just stab my knife into the candy brick of the wall and pull myself up. I wished I brought a second knife and sighed, as I wasn't thinking far enough ahead to do that.

After a while of struggling, I figured out how to dig holes into the wall and use them as foot holes to climb up more. It took longer that forever, as I was terrified of getting caught halfway through, as I was just a gray dot on the yellow wall, and nothing was there to hide me.

Incredibly, I was able to pull myself into a window and throw myself into it.

My heart raced as I sat under the window sill. I looked down at my feet and sighed. I could have just used those to climb, as the wall itself was incredibly soft. I looked up at the small room I was in. It looked like an observatory, to just look at stuff outside. Why would someone just look at things..?

I shook my head and stood, looking out the window. Not a single guard had noticed the holes in the wall.

I chuckled and walked down the stairs. When I realized my shoes were making a lot of noise, I took them off and walked much faster, practically running through the palace. I was amazed I got it this far without dying, and I felt like I was going to just shatter from how scared I was. My purpose kept me walking, trying to blindly find a room in the huge castle.

Over a period of an hour or two, I hid in closets from guards and maids moving through the halls, and I ran around, looking through the largest doors, finding empty rooms.

My heart jumped when I tried to enter a door and it was locked. My fingers quickly picked it and entered silently to see pink everything in that room. A grin spread across my face and I slipped in, locking the door behind me.

I moved to another part of the huge room, and saw the huge bed with a tiny little pink girl laying in it, sleeping like a log.

My shaky legs moved forward so I was staring down at her. Her chest rose up and down slowly and her jaw moved in her sleep. My own teeth clenched and I swallowed. Nervousness creeped under my skin as I stared down at her. My hand floated to my belt where the knife was, secure and hidden and pulled it out silently. My heart pounded in my ears as I stared with a knife in my hands, knowing my revenge would be sufficient. I stared at her face for a bit and noticed that we did indeed look exactly alike. Taking her place wouldn't be difficult.

My hands shook as I held the knife over her chest. Laughter slipped out of my throat again and twitching riddled my face and body and my giggling got louder.

Without control, my hands moved the knife downwards.  
Before it happened, before the sticky pink liquid splattered on my face and neck, before the knife pierced her body, before everything, something horrifying happened.

Those vibrant pink eyes flashed open.

They were filled with conviction and hate.

Hate.

How familiar of a feeling.

Her blood hit my face and her eyes lost the light and clarity and focus. My breath left my lungs in relief. She was gone. That smile spread over my face and the laughing came back. I was too happy for this... toe excited. I pushed her to the floor and silence my laughter.

* * *

I stepped from the bathroom and breathed through my nose. I felt clean for the first time in my life. The new longer hair felt strange on my head, but the line where I replaced it was invisible. I breathed in slowly as I dressed in a soft dress from the closet, made for sleeping.

I jumped on the bed and rolled into the covers. My hand wandered under the bed and felt around. It grabbed a piece of what I recognized as flesh and I ripped It off. I pulled it up to my face and saw it was an ear with a bit of skin attached to it. It was sickening, but this was the only way I could get rid of the body without someone wondering where the body came from.

My teeth sunk into the skin and I just started chewing. After a while, I swallowed and reached back under the bed.

I continued this process until I wasn't able to eat anymore. I mopped up the blood with a towel and put one around her neck, where her head used to be.

I tried not to vomit with how sick I felt, but drank some water from the sink and pulled myself under the covers to sleep.

I smiled contently as I drifted off. I would set everything right that this Bubblegum Princess had done wrong. I knew I would.

* * *

"Princess! Princess!" My eyes opened slowly, still feeling sick to see a small peppermint person at my bedside. "Bubblegum Princess! You're sleeping so late!"

"Don't call me that.." I grumbled and stared down at him.

"You're oddly angry this morning Bubblegum Prince-" I cut him off.

"Don't call me 'Bubblegum Princess'. I am not a princess of bubblegum. I am to be called Princess Bubblegum from this point on." I said, feeling something in my gut stir. Was it pride? I had no idea.

"But... why my liege... you have made this decision so abruptly."

"Don't question me. I am your ruler." That thing in my gut surged again. I closed my eyes slowly. "Now what do you want?"

"It is time for you to wake up and set the new slaves to work." He said and started listing things I had to do. I stared at him sleepily and smiled internally. He hadn't noticed a difference in who I was at all. "-Oh! And I was told that you must have heavier guarding than before. There was holes carved into one of the outer walls last night leading straight into one of the windows. Although, we think the dangerous person fell." I nodded seriously, trying to hold back laughter. "Bub-Princess Bubblegum, would you like me to help you get ready for the day?"

"Yes. Yes I would." I said with a smile. "And make sure that new cart of slaves you brought in is released and let back to their hometown."

"But, Princess!" She said, shocked as she pulled out clothing from the closet. " Who will work the jobs they abandon?"

"Hire civilians." I said with a deadpan. "Especially from the district across town."

"That poor one?"

"Yes. They need jobs." I said quickly. "And if we give them jobs, we can get that tax money. Actually, stop taxing them. They need the small amount of money they have." She stared at me as she pulled out a dress. We were silent as I smiled.

"Princess, you're insane." She said with a smile. "But, I feel like this is right."

Without my permission, I started laughing. I couldn't stop for a long time.

Vengeance on this Bubblegum Princess was sweet.

I would change this kingdom until they realized I was a fake.

I just hoped that wouldn't be too soon.

**A/N2: *awkward laugh* Yeah, this is the end. This was litterally a story on why Princess Bubblegum isn't "Bubblegum Princess". Well, enjoy other stories posted here!**


End file.
